Even If I Forget You
by KashikAkuma Himitsuko
Summary: Dalam waktu tertentu, semua ingatan laki-laki itu akan hilang tidak berbekas kecuali namanya sendiri/ 'Ini semua salahku…. Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh,'/ "Kau…. Siapa?"/ "Nee…. Kalau aku tanya 'Kau siapa' kau harus menjawab…"/#SUMMARY HANCUR!


**Saya kembali lagi! Wahh! Gak terasa bentar lagi lebaran! Siapa puasanya yang bolong? Hayo... Ngaku... #Plakk!**

 **Sudah deh gak usah banyak basa-basi #yang basa-basi itu lu!**

 **Saya membawa fanfic baru! Entah ini bagus apa nggak, saya ngetiknya sadar-setengah sadar.**

 **Mungkin bakalan berantakan nih kata-kata. Tapi gak papalah! Buat pengalaman hehehe...**

 **Note:**

" _Abc,"_ (italic) flashback.

"Abc," percakapan biasa.

 _ **Minna-san! Happy Reading desu~!**_

* * *

Laki-laki berambut biru itu memandangi jam pasir dengan tatapan kosong, 'Benda apa ini?' pikirnya. Dia mengambil jam pasir itu, 'Apa ini…. Punyaku? Aku tadi…. Melakukan apa?' pikirnya lagi. Dia melihat lingkungan sekitarnya. Ruangan yang berantakan, buku-buku yang menjulang tinggi, kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Laki-laki itu bingung dengan ruangan yang ia singgahi. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Dia tidak ingat. Dia hanya ingat namanya sendiri. Sampai perempuan berambut dan bermata _tosca_ menghampirinya. Rambut yang panjangnya sekitar mata kaki itu di kuncir dengan gaya _twintail_ , tangannya membawa makanan. " _Nee_ …. Kaito- _kun_ , ayo makan siang! Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya perempuan itu.

Shion Kaito— nama laki-laki berambut biru itu menatap bingung perempuan yang ada dihadapannya. " _A-ano_ …. _A-anata wa_ …. _Dare desuka_?" tanyanya. Perempuan berambut _tosca_ itu terkejut, tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, "Lagi-lagi kau lupa, _watashi_ …. Hatsune Miku, kekasihmu," jawab perempuan itu— Hatsune Miku.

Laki-laki bermata biru itu kembali bingung, kekasih? Apa dia punya kekasih? Dia bahkan tidak ingat apapun kecuali namanya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kaito- _kun_ …. Lama-lama kau akan ingat kok!" kata Miku.

"Eh?"

"Kau pasti tidak ingat apapun kecuali namamu 'kan?"

" _Nande anata wakatteru_?"

"Karena aku kekasihmu,"

* * *

' _Gomen ne_ …. Kaito- _kun_ , ini semua salahku…. Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh…' pikir Miku sambil melihat Kaito tidur di sebelahnya.

Hari sudah malam, mereka berdua tidur bersama, karena rumah yang mereka tempati ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Tempatnya ada di dalam hutan dekat sungai, mereka berdua sedang melakukan penelitian di dalam hutan tersebut. Ya, penelitian, mereka adalah professor di bidang IPA berusia 20 tahun. Usia yang tergolong muda.

Mereka bedua adalah sepasang kekasih yang kebetulan mendapat tugas yang sama, Karena itu mereka bekerja sama. Tapi, mereka mendapat masalah di tengah-tengah penelitian yang menyebabkan Kaito bermasalah dengan saraf otaknya. Tidak, dia tidak terkena gangguan jiwa kok! Laki-laki yang selalu memakai syal itu mendapat masalah dengan ingatannya karena 'kecelakaan' yang sama sekali tidak terduga.

"….Ku…. Miku!" Kaito memanggil Miku yang sedang melamun.

"Eh! Ah! Kaito- _kun_! _Doushita no_? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Miku setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Err…. Tidak. Apa kau tidak tidur? Sudah jam 11 lho…. Padahal kau sudah bebaring di sampingku," jawab Kaito. Miku nyengir, "Hehehe…. Baiklah aku tidur, besok kita lanjutkan penelitian kita oke?" kata Miku.

Lagi-lagi Kaito menatap Miku bingung, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Miku ditatap seperti itu oleh Kaito hari ini, "Penelitian? Apa aku tadi melakukan penelitian?" tanya Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum sedih. "Iya…. Tadi siang kita melakukan penelitian, kau pasti tidak ingat. Sudahlah! Ayo kita tidur! Kau bilang sudah jam 11 malam…" jawab Miku.

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Miku.

* * *

 **Kaito POV**

Aku memandangi langit dari jendela kamarku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kata Miku— yang mengaku menjadi kekasihku— aku sedang melakukan penelitian yang entah apa. Dia sedang mencari bahan untuk penelitian kami.

Tentang penelitian…. Aku tidak ingat tentang penelitian itu, bahkan aku tidak ingat dengan Miku. Yang aku ingat hanya namaku saja, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Mungkin akan berhasil jika aku melakukan apa yang sudah kulakukan, tapi percuma, aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya. " _Nee_ …. Kaito- _kun_ , kau mau ikut aku memancing ikan untuk makan malam nanti?" dan pertanyaan dari perempuan berambut _tosca_ itu berhasil menghancurkan lamunanku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit ke Miku. Aku tersenyum lembut, "Tentu, biar aku ambilkan alat pancing," jawabku. Aku melihat Miku menatapku khawatir, "Apa kau mengerti tempatnya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Di gudang 'kan? Miku tunggu di depan rumah ya?" jawabku. Miku pun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku pun berjalan menuju gudang, dan entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit lalu kegelapan memenuhi pandanganku.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

" _Are_? Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" gumam Kaito. Dia memandangi pancingan yang ia pegang, 'Benda apa ini?' pikirnya. "Kaito- _kun_! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Nanti keburu sore!" Miku tiba-tiba datang sambil membuka pintu gudang yang sempat tertutup.

" _Are_? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pancingan itu? Kalau sudah ketemu ayo cepat ke sungai!" Miku melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Kaito tersenyum, ' _Sou ka_ …. Alat pancing, tapi siapa perempuan ini?' pikirnya.

"Kau…. Siapa?" tanya Kaito. Miku terkejut, dan terkejutan itu langsung tergantikan oleh senyum sedih, "Kau melupakanku lagi…. Aku…. Hatsune Miku," jawab Miku.

 **Tes**

Air mata mulai mengalir di mata _tosca_ -nya, "Aku kekasihmu…. Hiks…. _Gomenasai_ …. Hiks…. Kaito- _kun_ …. Ini semua salahku…. Seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati saat mencampurkan bahan kimia itu…. Hiks…. _Hontou…. Hiks…. Gomenasai_ ," Miku menangis membuat Kaito bingung.

"Kimia?" ulang Kaito dengan suara lirih. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah telah membuat perempuan bernama Miku ini menangis.

Ia pun memeluk Miku, hatinya teriris saat melihat perempuan berambut _tosca_ itu menangis. Ia merasa kalau perempuan di hadapan ini adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dia pasti telah menyakiti hati perempuan ini terlalu dalam hanya karena dia menanyakan siapa nama perempuan itu.

" _Gomen_ …" kata Kaito.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepadaku? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf! Karena kau menyelamatkan aku, kau menjadi seperti ini," balas Miku.

"Kau pasti lelah karena mengurusku, aku pasti telah menyakitimu karena aku melupakanmu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa meninggalkanku," Kaito melanjutkan ucapan sebelumnya.

"Tidak Kaito- _kun_! Kau sangat beharga bagiku! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu!" Miku menentang ucapan Kaito.

Kaito memegang bahu Miku, "Aku tahu…. Aku tahu, walau ingatanku hilang, kau juga beharga bagiku. Tapi…" suara Kaito mulai begetar.

"Tapi aku membuatmu menangis…. Hiks…. Ini demi kebaikanmu!" lanjut Kaito. Laki-laki bersyal biru itu menangis.

Suasana pun langsung henig, hanya terdengar isakan tangis dari kedua orang yang berbeda gender.

"Tidak…. Sampai aku mati pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat malah! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang sangat kucintai sendirian! Dalam waktu tertentu, entah sepuluh detik, satu hari, satu bulan, bahkan satu tahun ingatanmu akan hilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku menemanimu sampai bekerja sama dalam penelitian ini bukan karena kau akan melupakanku! Tapi karena aku mencintaimu!" kata Miku panjang lebar, memecahkan suasana hening. Tangisannya telah berhenti.

Kaito menatap Miku sedih. Dia masih merasa bersalah terhadap perempuan di hadapannya itu. Miku pun tersenyum, "Tidak masalah kau melupakanku, kau pasti akan mengingatku secara perlahan. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah terhadapku hanya karena kau merasa menyakitiku. Justru aku yang merasa bersalah karena aku membuatmu seperti ini," lanjut Miku.

Miku mengulurkan tangannya ke Kaito, "Jadi? Apa kau mau ikut denganku memancing ikan di sungai depan rumah untuk makan malam?" Miku mengajak Kaito memancing setelah mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Kaito tersenyum, dia membalas uluran tangan Miku. Laki-laki yang memiliki mata biru yang seperti laut itu mengangguk.

* * *

" _Nee…. Kaito-kun! Cairan ini di campur sama cairan apa?" tanya perempuan berambut dan bermata tosca. Perempuan itu memakai jas lab bewarna putih. Ia menunjukkan cairan bewarna ungu kepada laki-laki bernama Kaito._

" _Hmm…. Kau campur dengan warna putih, tapi hati-hati! Cairan itu bisa meledak walau hanya setetes," jawab laki-laki berambut biru laut, bermata ocean, memakai syal yang bewarna biru juga. Jangan lupakan kalau laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Kaito' oleh perempuan berambut tosca itu memakai jas lab warna putih seperti perempuan yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu._

 _Perempuan itu— Miku, membalas jawaban Kaito dengan gaya hormat, "Ha'i Kaichou!". Miku pun berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Dengan hati-hati, Miku pun menuangkan cairan ungu itu ke cairan putih yang di suruh Kaito._

 _Tapi tanpa dia sadari, Miku membuat kesalahan fatal. Dia kurang berhati-hati dalam menuangkan cairan ungu tersebut, sehingga, beberapa tetes jatuh ke lantai. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya—_

 _BLAAARR!_

— _cairan ungu itu meledak dan membakar seisi ruang laboratorium._

" _MIKU! Uhuk! MIKU! KAU ADA DI MANA?! Uhuk, uhuk!" teriak Kaito sambil mencari Miku di lab yang terbakar itu._

" _Hiks…. KAITO! AKU DI SINI! Hiks…. Uhuk, uhuk!" Miku membalas teriakan Kaito. Dia berlari menuju Kaito yang sedang mencarinya. Sekali-kali ia terbatuk karena asap dari ledakan tersebut._

 _Api terus membakar lab IPA. Terjadi beberapa ledakan kecil saat api membakar cairan-cairan hasil dari penelitian Kaito dan Miku._

 _Miku sekali-kali berhenti saat reruntuhan dari ruangan lab tersebut jatuh. Kaito yang melihat Miku berlari menuju dirinya ikut berlari menuju Miku. Mata birunya membesar saat ledakan besar yang hampir mengenai Miku. Kaito mempercepat larinya, tidak mempedulikan runtuhan dari lab dan ledakan kecil yang terjadi di sekitarnya._

 _Setelah mereka berdua dekat, Kaito segera menarik tubuh Miku ke dalam tubuhnya. Bermaksud melindungi Miku dari ledakan besar yang hampir mengenai Miku tadi._

 _BLAAARR!_

 _Ledakan itu mengenai punggung Kaito, sehingga mereka berdua terlempar jauh karena ledakan besar tersebut._

 _PRAK! BRAK!_

 _Mereka menghantam rak besi. Kaito merasa pandangannya gelap, rasa sakit di punggungnya karena ledakan itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Kaito…. Hiks…. Kaito? Kamu gak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Miku yang melihat Kaito meringis kesakitan. Dan di detik kemudian, Kaito sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

" _Kaito? Kamu dengar aku? Kaito?" Miku menggoyangkan tubuh Kaito._

 _KRAAK!_

 _Miku melihat ke atas kemudian Miku tersenyum miris, "Apa aku akan mati seperti ini?" gumamnya. Dan pandangannya pun menggelap._

* * *

" _Amnesia retrograde," Miku terkejut mendengar ucapan sang dokter._

 _Setelah terjadi ledakan di lab kemarin. Miku dan Kaito langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka di temukan oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran saat petugas itu memasuki lab tersebut. Mereka menemukan Miku dan Kaito tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap, petugas itu membawa Kaito dan Miku._

 _Dan di sinilah mereka, di rumah sakit yang bernuansa putih dan bau obat menyeruak di indera penciuman. Miku yang pertama kali sadar langsung menuju ke ruangan Kaito. Dia tidak mempedulikan omelan para perawat karena dia melepas selang infus secara paksa._

 _Setelah sampai di depan kamar rawat Kaito— jangan tanya bagaimana Miku tahu kamar rawat Kaito— Miku membuka pintu secara perlahan. Ia melihat Kaito yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan dokter yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa perawat._

" _Ano…. Dokter?" panggil Miku._

 _Dokter tersebut menghentikan pembicaraannya terhadap perawat, dan menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggil dirinya._

 _Dokter itu kelihatan terkejut saat melihat Miku. "Hatsune-san kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kau tidak boleh melepaskan selang infus, kau masih dalam proses penyembuhan!" tanya dokter._

" _Sumimasen…. Aku hanya khawatir sama Kaito-kun," jawab Miku._

" _Oh…. Etto…. Apa Shion-san punya keluarga?" tanya dokter. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, keluarganya meninggal karena kecelakaan," jawab Miku sedih. "Kalau begitu…. Apa Hatsune-san kerabat dekat Shion-san?" tanya dokter lagi._

 _Miku mengangguk, "Ha'i, saya kekasihnya," jawab Miku._

" _Kalau begitu, saya harus menjelaskan keadaan Shion-san kepada Hatsune-san," kata dokter membuat Miku bingung._

" _Keadaan Shion-san tidak terlalu baik," dokter menggantungkan ucapannya. Miku terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan dokter._

" _Selain luka bakar di punggungnya, terdapat luka di kepalanya. Dan Shion-san mungkin akan terkena amnesia karena luka di kepalanya tergolong berat," lanjut dokter._

" _A-amnesia?" ulang Miku. Dokter mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruanganku," kata dokter. Miku pun mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter yang menuju ruangannya._

 _Setelah sampai di ruangan dokter Kiyoteru— dia mengenalkan dirinya dalam perjalanan menuju ruangannya— Miku di suruh duduk oleh Kiyoteru. "Jadi, apa Kaito-kun benar-benar terkena amnesia?" tanya Miku._

" _Kemungkinan besar. Dan amnesia yang di alami Shion-san adalah amnesia retrograde. Hilangnya ingatan sebelum waktu tertentu," jawab Kiyoteru. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Miku terkejut. Dia sedikit tahu tentang amnesia retrograde._

" _Bagaimana dokter tahu?" tanya Miku._

" _Beberapa menit setelah Shion-san di bawa ke rumah sakit, Shion-san sadar. Ia hanya ingat namanya saja. Dia tidak ingat kecelakaan yang terjadi menimpa dirinya. Setelah itu, ia bertanya nama kami. Kami menjawabnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia bertanya nama kami lagi. Kami sempat heran, lalu kami memutuskan bertanya kepada Shion-san apa yang telah dia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan dia menjawab kalau dia tidak ingat," jelas Kiyoteru panjang lebar._

" _Lalu…. Saat saya ke ruangan Kaito-kun tadi, kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Miku lagi. Dia merasa sesak di dadanya, dia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati saat mencampurkan kedua cairan tersebut padahal Kaito sudah memperingatinya._

" _Beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Hatsune-san sadar, Shion-san sakit kepala. Dia berteriak kesakitan, kami mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi dia terus memegangi kepalanya sampai menarik-narik rambutnya. Setelah itu, Shion-san langsung pingsan," jawab Kiyoteru._

" _Sou ka…" gumam Miku. "Apa Kaito-kun bisa sembuh dari amnesianya?" Miku bertanya lagi._

 _Kiyoteru berpikir, "Saya rasa mungkin bisa, tapi tolong jangan di paksakan untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Kemungkinan sakit kepala yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu, karena Shion-san mencoba mengingat ingatannya terlalu keras. Dan juga, ingatannya akan hilang dalam waktu yang tidak menentu. Kemungkinan untuk memulihkan ingatannya sangat kecil," jawab Kiyoteru._

 _Miku langsung mendesah kecewa, "Kalau begitu…. Arigato gozaimasu, atas penjelasannya tadi. Saya akan ke kamar rawat Kaito-kun," kata Miku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kiyoteru._

* * *

 _Miku menatap sedih Kaito yang terbaring lemah. "Gomenasai…. Hiks…. Ini semua salahku…. Gomenasai Kaito-kun…" bisik Miku menangis sambil memeluk Kaito._

 _Miku terus menangis sambil memeluk Kaito, tanpa menyadari kalau Kaito sudah membuka matanya. Ia melihat perempuan menangis sambil memeluknya setelah dia sadar sepenuhnya. Dengan pelan, tangannya mengelus kepala Miku lembut. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa kendalinya._

 _Miku terkejut setelah merasakan ada yang mengelus kepalanya. Dia melepas pelukannya, tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi saat mengetahui kalau kekasihnya telah sadar, "Kaito-kun…. Gomenasai…. Hiks…. Gomenasai…" Miku terus meminta maaf._

" _Kenapa kau meminta maaf kepadaku? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kaito. Miku tersenyum di sela-sela tangisannya. Ia pun mengangguk._

* * *

"…. Ku….MIKU! PANCINGANMU BERGERAK!" teriak Kaito tepat di telinga Miku.

Miku tersadar dari memori masa lalunya yang membuatnya melamun. "Ah! Iya!" Miku menarik pancingannya yang kelihatan susah. "Apa kau butuh bantuan Miku?" tanya Kaito ketika melihat Miku kesusahan menarik pancingannya.

"Apa aku keli…. Hatan…. Tidak…. Ugh…. Butuh…. Bantuan?" Miku balik tanya dengan nada sarkastik. Kaito dengan cepat membantu Miku menarik pancingannya. Kelihatan kalau tangkapan Miku adalah ikan yang besar.

Beberapa menit setelah tarik menarik dengan ikan(?), ikan tersebut berhasil di tangkap oleh Miku dan Kaito. Kaito dan Miku terkejut dengan hasil tangkapannya, "Ini adalah ikan terbesar yang pernah kupancing!" seru Miku senang. Kaito pun ikut senang.

Miku kembali melemparkan umpan untuk memancing ikan, sedangkan Kaito kembali ke tempatnya yang ada di sebelah Miku. Keheningan mulai melanda mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Kaito membuka suara. " _Nee_ …. Kalau aku tanya 'kau siapa?' kepadamu, kau harus menjawab…" Kaito menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku harus menjawab?" ulang Miku.

"Kau harus menjawab 'Aku adalah kekasih Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini'" lanjut Kaito.

.

.

.

Wajah Miku memerah, ia pun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya."Kaito- _kun_! Pancinganmu bergerak!" seru Miku saat dia melihat pancingan milik Kaito bergerak. Kaito pun menarik pancingannya, dan mendapat ikan yang lumayan besar. "Hari ini kita akan makan ikan yang banyak!" seru Miku.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, rasa nyaman dan damai di dalam hutan, suara sungai yang mengalir, dan kicauan burung yang menambah kenyamanan di rumah kayu tersebut. Laki-laki berambut biru itu mengerjapkan mata birunya berkali-kali. Ia bingung, barusan…. Dia melakukan apa? Kenapa dirinya memegang pensil seolah sedang menulis di buku yang ada di hadapannya?

Kenapa dia merasa asing sama rumah yang ia singgahi? Apa dia tinggal di sini? Pertanyaan itu bermunculan di pikiran laki-laki bersyal biru itu. Dia menatap langit dari jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kaito- _kun!_ Ayo makan siang! Kau dari tadi belum makan lho…" ajak perempan berambut _tosca_ dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Rambut perempuan itu di kuncir _ponytail_ , ia memakai kacamata berbingkai warna merah. Ia memakai baju bergaris warna hitam putih berlengan pendek dan rok yang pendeknya sepaha bewarna merah.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menoleh ke asal suara, dia menatap perempuan berambut _tosca_ itu dengan pandangan datar. Perempuan itu langsung berkeringat dingin ditatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki tersebut. Dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. 'Apa mungkin…. Penyakitnya kambuh? Padahal sudah 2 tahun penyakit itu tidak kambuh, dan ingatannya mulai sedikit kembali. Apa dia harus membangun ingatan itu kembali setelah 2 tahun dia bersusah payah untuk mengingatnya?' pikir perempuan tersebut.

Mulut laki-laki itu terbuka lalu dia menutupnya kembali. Seperti ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah menetapkan keputusannya, laki-laki bersyal biru itu kembali membuka mulutnya, " _Ano…. Sumimasen kedo…. Anata wa dare desuka? Nande anata wa…. Boku no namae wa shiteiru?_ " tanya laki-laki itu sedikit berhati-hati.

Perempuan berambut _tosca_ itu tersenyum lembut. Ia sudah tahu kalau laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya akan menanyakan hal itu walau sudah berkali-kali ditanyakan. Air mata itu keluar dari matanya, dia masih memasang senyum lembutnya, "Aku adalah kekasih Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini," jawabnya.

Laki-laki bernama Kaito itu bingung dengan jawaban perempuan yang memiliki nama Miku tersebut. Sampai sebuah kepingan ingatan muncul di kepalanya.

" _Nee…. Kalau aku tanya, 'kau siapa?' kau harus menjawab…"_

" _Aku harus menjawab?"_

" _Kau harus menjawab, 'Aku adalah kekasih Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini'"_

" _U-untuk apa aku harus menjawab dengan kalimat itu?"_

" _Mungkin…. Aku bisa mengingat ingatanku yang hilang, entah bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku terkena amnesia, tiba-tiba saja otakku menyimpulkannya begitu saja,"_

" _Hahaha…. Kau jadi sedikit aneh Kaito-kun…. Tapi baiklah! Aku harap kau bisa ingat tentang ucapanmu di hari ini saat aku menjawab dengan kalimat itu,"_

" _Ya, semoga saja,"_

Kaito tersenyum, " _Sumimasen_ …. Bisa kau ulangi?" pinta Kaito lirih.

Miku terkejut, ia pun kembali tersenyum dengan semburat merah muda yang muncul di pipinya, "Aku adalah kekasih Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini,"

Dan Kaito kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban Miku

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Berantakan 'kan? Ini pairing KaitoxMiku pertamaku, jadi rada susah buat cerita yang pairingnya hampir tidak bisa kukuasai.**

 **Saya biasanya 'kan LenRin, pairing favorit soalnya HAHAHA!- uhuk! #Keselek lalat.**

 _ **Sore jaa...**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
